Mine
by Kage no Sakka
Summary: Discovering new feelings. CronaxKid, KidxCrona Whatever but Its a quick one-shot to break away fom my other story. Rated T for implied lemony stuffz


A little one-shot of a deprived yaoi pairing.

It is a one-shot! I will not let myself continue any further!~

Or I'll do what I did to my last story.. Or the one before that. Both of which are incomplete.

Whatever. Enjoy~

Kid's POV

Whats wrong with me?

I forced myself to quit staring at the boy that sat a few seats down from me. I'd always had a little crush on her- well him.. When I found out that he.. was a he, that crush didn't go away like it should have. Somehow it grew more passionate.

I glanced over and noticed Chrona's eyes trained on me. I blushed and turned away, trying to hide the red in my cheeks as I stared at my hands. The class period went by longer than ever before, using all of my willpower not to stare at the boy.. His features were delicate, pale, and smooth. I imagined myself doing things to the boy that I shouldn't..

Whats wrong with me?

As the bell to leave finally sounded I swiftly came to my feet, about to rush for the door when Maka's hand caught the back of my shirt pulling me to an abrupt stop.

"Whats the matter, Kid?" The scythe master asked.

I simply shook my head and prepared myself to leave when another hand caught my shirt.

"Maka I'm-" I started, my words cut off when I noticed the hand belonged to Chrona.

The boy looked at his feet for a long moment. When the classroom was finally empty except for the two he timidly looked up into my eyes.

I stifled a smile. The way he was so cautious was adorable. It was a part of his personality that simply gave me butterflies.

Stop. I forced myself.

"D-do y-you.. h-hate me?" The boys words came, choked and quiet.

"Of course not." I found myself saying this in a comforting tone.

"R-really?"

Suddenly, it was as if I wasn't in control of my body. I just had to do something to reassure him of the fact, that I most certainly did not hate him. I pulled his face up and firmly pressed my lips against his.

I don't know why I did it. I couldn't have feelings for a-

Even my train of thought was cut off when Chrona kissed back, moving his lips softly against my own. I gasped, and wrapped my arms around the boy running my fingers through his long hair.

After many moments later we broke apart.

"I-Im s-sorry." I said hugging myself and staring at the floor, probably looking a lot like Chrona.

"Don't be." He replied steadily and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

With my other hand I felt my lips where his had just been. The kiss had felt like nothing before. I smiled.

"So what does this make us?" I asked Chrona as we made our way down the steps, hand in hand.

He answered me with another kiss, this one much swifter.

"It makes you mine." He whispered.

BlackStar's POV

I stormed out of the classroom with amazing speed not stopping until I hit the end of the hallway.

Shit! I forgot my jacket. A light smack sounded as the assassin's palm landed in the middle of his forehead. I turned to take up a brisk walk as I neared the classroom I had just run from.

I stopped short as the sound of muffled voices hit my ears from within. A mischevious smile spread across my face and I pressed myself against the door to listen.

"What does this make us?"

… A few moments of silence. Its was Kid's voice. This could be good.

"It makes you mine."

Chrona's voice? But wasn't Chrona a guy.. Obviously because Kid had just found out this morning that..

Oh my god.

Kid's POV (Again)

As we neared the door, I untangled my hand from his.

He looked at me and nodded in understanding.

They walked, side by side down the empty hallway (A/N: Blackstar ran away)

As the two neared the lunch table, it grew silent. Blackstar finished whispering something in Maka's ear before he turned to stare at them as they had all taken to doing.

"I think its great." Liz said clapping Kid on the shoulder.

"So do I!" Patty called.

"As long as you've found it, it really doesn't matter who its with." Maka added, a little fangirl smile on her face.

"I could care less." Soul muttered.

Tsubaki beamed, ecstatic "It is absolutely adorable!"

My face went pale.. How did they all already know? He sighed. At least they were understanding about it. Chrona must have saw the look on my face because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

Blackstar burst out laughing.

Later that day~

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." I whispered dearly to the boy.

"Good." He said.

The boy's head rested on my chest, our legs entangled, our hands clasped together. I stole a quick kiss, one more beautiful than even the firs twe shared between us.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

Sally: That was so cute!

Kage: That was utterly lame.

Sally: No! Continue~

Kage: I told you this was a one-shot what more do you want from me.

Sally: But..

Kage: No..!

Anywayz.~ Please review. I did this with a little help from Sally ^ She doesn't have an account or I'd tell ya. Bye!


End file.
